candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 844/@comment-25529575-20150216004842/@comment-68.175.23.88-20150227092948
Hi, you've probably passed this one by now but in case not or in case someone else is reading who would like suggestions I'll try to sum up what I rambled on about above. 1. Play this level on mobile, NOT iPad. There are much more opportunities to make color bombs & match them w/stripes. Also much more opportunities to make wrapped/striped combos. If possible make a wrapped right above or near the top popcorn ball & set it off asap. It will hit it 2xs & you just need 1 more to change it into a color bomb. 2. If you have a jellyfish booster, this is a good board to use them on. Use them right away & this is the type of level where you'll get new ones often. Whenever possible combine w/ a striped. In my experience, not much will happen from combining a jellyfish w/a color bomb here. ''Italic text''If you can't easily match a color bomb w/ a striped, don't waste too many moves trying. Esp if you're playing on mobile, just getting rid of a color on the board is enough to usually create some sort of cascade that will create more special candies. Use wrapped/striped right away if you can hit a popcorn ball, even if it means hitting a color bomb in the process(unless the color bomb is next to a striped, then set that off first). Again, I found mobile to be extremely easy to create or have the game create specials, esp color bombs & wrapped so don't worry about wasting a color bomb. 3. Don't forget about making matches on the bottom layers of icing to take out as many pieces as you can. I found in every game, there was at least one match that I could make to hit the bottom layer(s). Also of course create stripes whenever possible & set them off asap if you can hit icing or a popcorn ball with it. Make both horizontal & vertical stripes unless you can see they def won't hit anything. Don't forget you can cross a vertical & horizontal stripe to hit across the column. You can also use stripes in different ways. For instance in my winning board, I had a horizontal stripe in the bottom row but no color matches around it. I was able to hit it with a horizontal stripe, setting off the horizontal one & finish up taking out the bottom row. The same can be done with setting off a wrapped in the right place by hitting it. Again, just don't waste moves trying to set up the perfect scenarios. 40 moves might sound like a lot but it goes fast when you've got so many difficult pieces to take out. Just keep making specials whenever possible & work with the board you're given. I really hope something I shared helps someone out there! This is def a tough one but don't get too discouraged, you'll crush it!